Le clan des démons
by Lbix-Sama
Summary: Suite a la défaite de l'Akatsuki, Naruto quitte le village de Konoha pour rejoindre un étrange groupe. 5 ans on passer et il semblerait que quelque chose se trame dans l'ombre.
1. Prologue

Le clan des démons (titre provisoire)

ATTENTION CETTE FIC PEU CONTENIR DES SPOIL, SI CELA VOUS DERANGE NE LISEZ PAS.

Infos

L'Histoire se déroule 5ans après la défaite de l'Akatsuki, Naruto a maintenant 20 ans,Gaara a survécu lors de sa capture. A la mort de l'Akatsuki, Naruto quitta Konoha pour former un clan sans donner d'autres détails. 5 ans plus tard, dans un Village a la frontière de Kiri no Kuni….

Prologue: Un clan bien étrange.

Neuf ombres s'envolèrent dans les aires. Traversant une forêt dense a une allure rapide. Il faisait nuit, seul le bruissement des feuilles ce faisait entendre.

Un homme attendait tranquillement auprès d'un feu de bois.

Les ombres l'encerclèrent. L'homme eut un petit sourire, et prit la parole.

Le seigneur du pays de Sû est aux ordres d'un groupe de Ninja déserteur de Oto no Kuni. Eliminez le, ne laisser pas de traces et revenez ici.

Une des neufs ombres s'approcha de la lumière du feu, on pouvait distinguer un long manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'aux talons, son visage était serein et de long cheveux noir lui tombait sur ses hanche.

Bien, nous serons ici avant l'aube, prévoyez les 1000 Ryos. Dit-il d'un ton posé

Dans un petit craquement, les neuf ombres disparurent. L'homme se frotta les yeux, il avait bien fait de les employer, cela lui coûtai chère mais au moins il était sûr du résultat.

Les ombres se rapprochèrent de la ville, leur rythme ralenti, ils atterrirent a la lisère de la forêt. L'un d'entre eux s'avança.

deux d'entre nous suffisent pour cette mission, je me propose d'y participer ! Déclara une voix forte mais assez aiguë.

Kitsune ! Arrête de te prendre pour le chef, mais je suis d'accord pour y allez moi aussi. Quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord ? Fit une autre ombre qui s'était avancer elle aussi.

Aucune des ombres de prit la parole.

Bien allons y…

Les deux ombres disparurent. Les sept autres prirent des positions plus décontracter, certain s'asseyaient pendant que d'autre s'allongèrent sur l'herbe pour faire un semblant de repos.

Personne ne prit la parole, tous avaient l'aire fatiguée.

Pendant ce temps, les deux ombres avançaient prudemment dans une demeure imposante. Arriver à une porte massive, l'une d'entre elle fit quelques mouvements de main, le corps des deux personnes furent plus translucide et ils passèrent a travers la porte comme si tout était normale. De l'autre coté il y avait un lit, un homme semblait dormir, l'une des ombres s'avança et sortie un Kunaï, d'un mouvement vif il trancha la gorge de l'homme.

Le seigneur du pays est mort… La mission est accompli nous pouvons partir.

Oui, la dernière mission.

…

A la lisère de la forêt les sept formes se levèrent d'un bond, les deux qui ont accompli la mission était de retour.

Allons récupérer l'argent, puis terminons ce que nous avons commencé il y a 5 ans. Dit une voix grave, teinté d'une certaine douceur.

Le groupe retournèrent voir l'homme près du feu, ils récupérèrent l'argent puis se rendirent dans une grotte non loin de la.

Enfin ! S'exclama une voix aigu, nous en avons presque terminé !

Uzumaki, N'oubli pas que ce n'est pas la fin, le plus dure reste à venir… répondit une voix autre voix.

En effet, Pour le moment retournons dans nos villages respectif. Les kage sont au courant de nos intentions, il nous remettrons en circulation sans trop de problème.

Retrouvons nous ici dans 3 mois, récupérer le maximum de ninja, guerrier, ou personne sachant tenir une arme.

L'ombre la plus grosse prit la parole a son tour.

Les neuf pays vont devoir s'alliés pour la première, la première guerre contre des ennemis d'un autre continent…Nous n'avons pas de temps a perdre !

Les neufs personnes hochèrent la tête, dans un craquement tous disparurent.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'une des ombres avançait calmement dans une foret, l'aube venait de ce lever, on pouvait distinguer des cheveux blond et des yeux bleu. Sa carrure était simple, ni trop grand ni gros. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir un village assez animé malgré l'heure matinale.

Konoha….. Me voici de retour après cinq ans d'absence, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop Sakura-chan.

Voila pour le prologue, cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, j'ai les élément nécéssaire pour faire l'Histoire, il ne reste plus qu'a l' écrire, la tache la plus dure. Reviews svp .


	2. Chapitre1

Voila je poste en même temps le chapitre 2 ! Désoler pour la mise en page du prologue et pour celui la mais je sais pas trop comment faire avec bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Konoha, le village ninja.

Sakura revenait de son entraînement quotidien. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans qu'elle fut promue Juunin, dans la section médicale. Tsunade, tant le travaille de Hokage était important, avait du laisser Sakura seule après avoir passer 4 ans à ses cotés.

Maintenant, la jeune juunin était devenue une très belle femme. Ses cheveux de couleur Rose lui tombait sur ses épaules, elle portait fièrement la veste juunin acquise après une dure mission de rang S, en temps de repos elle portait généralement une robe fêlé rouge et le signe de la famille Haruno sur son dos.

Comme à son habitude elle rentra dans son appartement modeste pour prendre un bain. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial ! Hinata Hyuga venait d'être promu Juunin, pour fêter l'occasion elle avait organisé une petit fête en son honneur dans son appartement.

A 19h, les premiers invités arrivèrent. Il y avait Néji Hyuga, fidèle a lui-même sa tenue vestimentaire n'avait pas changer : la tunique de la famille Hyuga.

Hinata le suivait de près, ses relations avec Néji c'était amélioré depuis que les problèmes entre la branche principale et inférieure c'était restreint.

Sakura les invita a rentrer, les autre ne tardèrent pas a arrivé.

Kiba Inuzuka était devenu un Anbu, aidé de son chien Akamaru il fut rapidement promu. Il portait une veste grise et un pantalon noir passe partout.

Shino lui travaillait dans les services de renseignements, il n'y avait pas meilleur que lui dans la recherche d'information, même si ses yeux était toujours caché par ses lunette il était devenu plus sociable, il portait comme Kiba une veste grise.

Puis arriva Shikamaru et Ino, ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques temps, leur technique de combat étant complémentaires, ils travaillaient souvent ensemble lors des missions.

Ils portaient tout deux la tenues Juunin.

La fête commença, les autres camarades de Sakura n'avaient put venir car ils étaient en missions.

Les discussions allaient de bon train, chacun avaient son mot à dire, que ce soit pour une mission, des nouvelles ou des anecdotes de couple.

Sakura alla sur son balcon, elle aimait les fêtes mais il manquait toujours des personne à l'appelle… Que ce soit pour des missions des affaires personnelles ou d'autre, seulement la moitié des personnes qu'elle invitait venait. Elle savait que leur génération était maintenant l'une des plus forte mais bon… il faut se reposer aussi quelques fois. Il manquait aussi des personnes qu'elle ne voyait plus, les sensei par exemple, jamais la ou bien… Naruto et Sasuke mais eux, c'était différent.

Elle regarda Konoha, les rues étaient calme, son regard ce porta sur une personne portant un long manteau noir, son visage cacher par une cagoule…. les personne bizzard à Konoha il y en avait en pagaille. Elle arrêta de regarder la personne et elle retourna au cœur de la fête.

L'homme en noir s'avançait vers le palais de l'Hokage, son pas était lent comme si il redoutait ce qu'il pouvait se passer, il arriva devant le palais ou deux Anbu l'interceptèrent.

« Que venez-vous faire ici ? » Questionna le premier Anbu.

« Je vient délivrer a l'Hokage un message de la plus hôte importance. » Annonça l'homme en sortant un bandeau frontale qui portait le symbole de la feuille, comme preuve qu'il n'était pas un intrus.

« De la part de ? » Continua L'Anbu.

« Une vielle connaissance. » Répondit l'homme, un sourire aux lèvre.

Quelques minutes plus tard il attendait dans la salle d'entretient. Les Anbu lui avait demandé d'attendre ici la venue de L'Hokage.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit, laissant passer une femme au allure jeune, les cheveux blond et l'air assurer.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Commença L'Hokage.

L'homme eut un petit rictus.

« Voyons tu ne me reconnaît pas, Oba-san ? » Demanda l'homme tout en enlevant sa capuche, laissant paraître une chevelure blonde.

« Naruto ! » S'éxclama l'Hokage. « Tu es enfin de retour ! »

« Hé hé ! » Rigola Naruto. « Je tiens toujours mes promesse l'aurais tu oublier ? »

« Comment aurai-je pu oublier un gamin telle que toi ? »

Naruto sourit, oui elle n'avait pas changé, la vielle, toujours pareille.

Le regard de Naruto ce durcit et reprit la parole.

-« Hokage-Sama, si je suis revenue c'est pour…. »

« Oui, je n'en doute pas, nous reprendrons, nos retrouvaille plus tard, avant nous avons à parler…. »

Voila pour le chapitre 2, enfin le 1, l'autre étant un prologue. Reviews si possible !


	3. Chapitre 2

Voila voila, merci pour les Review sa me fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. Sinon j'ai pris l'habitude de poster 2 chapitre a la fois, c'est pour sa que la cadence de parution est lente.

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles.

Le jeune blond sorti du bureau de L'Hokage, les traits tendus, L'Hokage n'avais pas accepté tout de suite ses demandes, il y avait des conditions.

Enfin bon, pour le moment il est obligé de rester quelques jours dans ce village.

Il déambulait des les rues, L'hokage lui avait remis des vêtements plus civile, son manteau noir ne passait pas inaperçu. Bha il pouvait se changer chez lui, elle lui avait aussi donné les clés de son ancien appartement. N'ayant rien à faire aujourd'hui, il marchait tranquillement dans le village. Depuis 5 ans presque rien n'avait changé, les rues étaient animées malgré l'heure matinale et le domaine Hyûga surplombait toujours le village.

Il arriva enfin chez lui, il tourna la clé et entra. A sa grande surprise sa maison était rangé, remarque, elle était comme ça quand il est parti il y a 5 ans, personne n'a du y revenir depuis.

Il ouvrit le frigo et se rendit conte qu'il n'y avait rien a manger.

« Pas-De-Ramen ! » S'exclama t-il tout seul devant son frigo.

La situation était urgente, il devait aller faire des courses, mais re-sortir était risqué, il pouvait tomber nez à nez avec ses anciens camarades, peut être qu'eux ne le reconnaissait pas, mais rien que de les revoirs lui ferait mal au cœur, bien qu'après tout, c'est pour eux qu'il est parti.

Il parti chercher son bien le plus précieux, heureusement il ne rencontra personne. Le reste de la journée ce passa lentement. L'horloge sonna seulement les 18 heures, il avait du temps a tuer. Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa a la porte.

Naruto regarda par sa fenêtre et vit Sakura devant son appartement.

-Hoho ! Se dit il, c'était obliger d'arriver.

Une partie de sa discussion avec Tsunade lui revient en mémoire.

« C'est d'accord Naruto, j'accepte, mais il y a une condition », informa l'Hokage.

« Un Condition ? »

« Tu doit redevenir un Ninja de Konoha. Tu me dit que Ton groupe vient de se dissoudre, il n'y a rien qui t'oblige a continuez en solo ! Tu t'es dit que si tu partait tu ne les reverraient plus, et bien tu t'es tromper ! »

« Mais… » Tenta Naruto

« C'est comme ça ! C'est un ordre directe de l'Hokage tu doit t'y tenir, si comme tu dit une guerre va éclater nous avons besoin de Ninja puissant qui serons capable d'évitez les pertes et nous faire gagnez la guerre, t'est cinq années passé dans ce groupe doit avoir apprit pas mal de chose, que ce soir pour les techniques, les systemes des Pays ou la géographie je te fait confiance. » Continua l'Hokage

« Redevenir un Ninja de Konoha… J'accepte. »

« Bien, nous ferons augmentez ton grade plus tard, rentre chez toi, je te recontacterais demain. »

Naruto revint dans la réallité a cause d'un cris, une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« NARRUTTOOO ! Ouvre ! Je sais que tu est la, l'Hokage ma prévenue de ta visite ! »

Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper, il marcha vers la porte, et l'ouvrit.

« Naruto ! » Sakura se jetta a son cou.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, mais tu peut me lacher… »

« Oui, désoler. » Répondit Sakura en retirant ses bras.

En cinq ans Naruto avait bien changer, Sakura faillit ne pas le reconnaître. Sa musculature c'était former, il avait un visage moin arrondi, plus adulte, sont regard était plus froid mais toujours emprunt d'un jovialité a toute épreuve.

Elle ne s'attendait pas a le retrouver comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Comme il est parti, un jours tout aller bien, et le lendemain il n'était plus la… C'était quelques jours après la fête que Konoha avait organisé a la mort de l'Akatsuki. D'ailleur Suna avait été avec eux ce jour la, Gaara aussi avait disparu, le Kazekage ! Suna était paniqué, il fallu éllire un nouvelle Hokage de tout urgence, ce fut son frère, Kankuro, le mieux placer pour le devenir.

Finalement Naruto se détendit, ses retrouvaille avec Sakura ne lui avait pas poser trop de problème, Tsunade lui avait sûrement prévenu pour certain points.

Finalement, Sakura parti de l'appartement de Naruto. Il ferma la porte apres lui avoir adresser un signe de main.

« Pourquoi est tu venue ? » Grogna Naruto d'un ton glaciale.

« héhé ! Je suis si visible que ça ? Pourtant ta jeune amie ne semble pas m'avoir vu. »

Une forme apparut au milieu de la pièce, elle se tortilla pour finalement prendre l'apparence d'un humain, il portait le même manteau noir que celui que naruto portait le jour précedent.

« Je croyais que le groupe c'était dissou, alors pourquoi revient tu, Inu ? »

« Héhé, le Raikage a été très clément et ma laisser partir contrairement a toi, et pourquoi je ne pourrait pas te voir même si le groupe n'est plus Kitsune ? » Questionna le prénommer Inu.

Naruto S'affalla sur le fauteuil et invita l'Homme a s'assoire.

« Un point pour toi. » Ricana Naruto

« Bon plus sérieusement, Tora est aussi coincé a Mizu no Kuni, et Tanuki a des problème avec Suna. »

L'Homme prit une position plus confortable, comme si il aller commencer une discussion serieuse.

« Je voi », reprit Naruto, « Tu n'a donc pas encor vu les autres, comme tu est libre de t'es mouvements il va falloir que tu nous tiennent au courant de toutes les informations de chaque pays. »

« C'est bien ce que je conte faire, même si on est séparer nous somme lié d'une certaine manière. »

« Bon, revient des que possible, qu'elle est ta prochaine destination ? » Demanda Naruto

« Oto no Kuni. »

« Ha, et bien dit bonjour a Orochimaru de ma part », repondit un Naruto souriant.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, il na toujours pas digéré sa dernière défaite contre toi, il sera sûrement très heureux d'entendre ça, » dit-y il avec un sourir ironique avant de parir comme il est arriver.

Naruto resta quelques temps assit sur son fauteuil……

« Nous faisons peut-être une erreur », dit-il tout seul.

« Non, nous ne pouvons plus reculer maintenant », répondit une voix a l'intérieur de son esprit, une voix grave et puissante.

Chapitre 2 finit

Review comme toujours !

Petit lexique :

Inu : chien

Kitsune : Renard

Tora : oiseau

Tanuki : Raton laveur.


	4. Chapitre 3

Hop, le 3eme chapitre dans la foulée. Le 4eme devrait être plus sombre. (les 4 premiers chapitre sont ceux que je déteste le plus, commancer une histoire c pas mon fort)  
Sinon j'ai 7 chapitre écrit et l'histoire suit son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Allez, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Comme avant…..

Pendant les jours qui suivent, Naruto reçu différente visites, certains de ses anciens amis étaient très heureux de le revoir, d'autre…..Il avait été voir Iruka, son ancien maître Kakashi et le Sannin Jiraya, avec eux cela avait été plus simple car, plus sage, ils ne posaient pas trop de question. Iruka était finalement grader Juunin, il avait presque atteint la quarantaine tout comme Kakashi, mais quand on peut voir ce que fait Jiraya a cinquante ans on ne se pose pas trop de question au niveau de leur potentiel.

Naruto était chez lui, assit dans son fauteuil entrain de somnoler. Il lui rester presque un mois à ne rien faire avant que sa mission ne puisse commencer. Il regarda le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main, l'Hokage lui avait demander de venir la voir vers 14 heures. Il jetta un coup d'œil sur L'horloge ; treize heures trente, autant partir tout de suite pour ne pas être en retard.

Il sorti de chez lui et marcha tranquillement vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Il passa devant le fleuriste Yamanaka où il se rappela une partie de sa discussion avec Ino le jour précédent :

« Espece d'idiot ! » Cria la Blonde, « tu na pas penser a Sakura ? »

« Sakura ? » répéta Naruto.

« Sasuke quitte le village, tu part t'entraîner trois ans avec un Sannin, tu revient a peine quelques mois pour sauver le Kazekage et tu repart pendant 5 ans sans laisser le moindre indice, même l'Hokage na rien voulu dire ! »

Naruto revint dans la réalité, il était arrivé devant le bureau de l'Hokage. Apres quelques minutes de patience Tsunade le fit entrer dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur un chaise face a l'Hokage et un groupe de personne, il reconnu deux conseiller de Konoha mais le reste lui était inconnu.

« Bien, » commença Tsunade, « si nous voulons que tu soit en charge d'un bataillon de Ninja Juunin et Chuunin il te faut au moin un grade Juunin, Sinon les membres de ton bataillon ne vont jamais écouter t'es ordres. J'ai discuté avec le conseil ici présent pour te faire passer Juunin au plus vite, la meilleur solution et de faire une mission de rang A pour examiner t'es capacités. Avec toi sera placer deux Juunin qui vérifierons ton niveau et t'es aptitude lors d'une mission. »

L'Hokage marqua une pose, attendant la réponse de Naruto. Celui-ci avait écouter attentivement, il y a cinq ans il aurait brailler sur tout les toits qu'il passer un test pour devenir Juunin.

« Oui », répondit-il simplement.

« Bien, ta mission sera demain, soit au portes du villages à 7 heures. »

Il quitta le bureau de l'Hokage sans demander son reste.

Le lendemain, Naruto attendait ses coéquipier pour la mission. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aller faire. Finalement deux personnes arrivèrent simultanément : Sakura et Shikamaru.

« Bonjour Naruto, prêt pour la mission ? » Demanda la jeune femme

« oui je le suis, c'est donc vous mes examinateurs… »

Shikamaru sorti un parchemin de sa sacoche et commença a parler.

« En effet, nous sommes les meilleurs dans ce domaine la, bien, cette mission est une mission d'escorte, une riche héritere viens de récupérer une somme importantes d'argent. Nous devons l'escorter jusqu'au village de la rivière a la frontière du pays du feu. La bas elle sera en sécurité et notre mission sera un succès. Compris ? »

« Oui », Affirma Naruto sans ajouter de commentaire.

Shikamaru prit un ton moins sérieux et continua son discours.

« Tu sera juger sur ta performance a protéger une personne, et la vitesse ou tu accompli une mission. Cette personne est visé par des Ninja de la roche, Chuunin et Juunin tenterons de la Récupérer, nous n'interviendrons qu'en cas d'extrême nécessiter. »

Naruto s'accorda un petit sourire.

« Il y a maintenant longtemps que je sais réussir une mission, seul. »

« Nous allons voir sa », affirma Shikamaru.

L'héritière arriva finalement et il partir pour le village de la rivière. N'étant pas un Ninja, l'héritère ne pouvait se déplacer vite, le voyage durera quelques jours au lieu de plusieurs heures. Sakura et Shikamaru les suivaient de loin, notant sur un papier tout les faits et gestes de naruto.

Le premier jour ce passa sans incident, à part un petit groupe de brigand que Naruto mit hors d'état de nuire en quelques coups.

Durant le deuxième jour Naruto sentit une présence, non trois présences. En voyant Naruto se contracter les deux examinateurs se concentrèrent pour repérer les ennemies mais en vain.

Dans un tourbillon de feuilles un groupe de Ninja apparurent devant Naruto. Selon leur tenue il y avait deux Juunin et un Chuunin.

« donnez nous l'héritière et nous partons sans vous faire de mal ! » déclara le premier Juunin.

Naruto leur fit un grand sourir.

« Partez d'ici dans la seconde et je ne vous ferez pas de mal ! » Déclara t-il a haute voix.

Les trois Ninja se raidirent, énerver par la provocation de Naruto ils s'élancèrent sur lui. Celui-ci composa rapidement des signes et incanta :

« Doton, soulèvement de terre ! »

La terre se leva devant les trois assaillants qui durent freiner leur course pour contourner la masse de terre. Pendant que leur vision était cacher par le mur, Naruto créa deux kage Bunshin qui se posta de chaque coter du mur, les clones assommèrent les deux ninja qui était passer par les cotés. Il ne restait plus qu'un Juunin.

Naruto le vit passer par dessus le mur de terre.

Le juunin joignit ses mains et cria :

« Katon, Boule de feu ! »

Des petits flammes partir en direction de Naruto, celui-ci les esquiva sans problème, il se trouva face au ninja et lui donner un coup de pied au niveau de son torse. Le juunin recula et recomposa des signes :

« Doton, Clone ter….. »

Les deux clones de Naruto était passer derrière leur adversaire et pendant que son attention était trop dissiper par Naruto il leur suffit de lui donner un coup bien placer derrière la nuque.  
Le Juunin s'effondra. Naruto fit disparaître ses clones et sourit a la jeune héritière tout en lui disant de continuer a avancer.

Finalement la mission prit fin le troisième jour. Arriver a Konoha Naruto quitta Sakura et Shikamaru.

« Alors, tu en as pensé quoi ? » commença le Génie.

« Impressionnant. »

« En effet, tuer deux Chuunin et un Juunin en si peu de temps il faut le faire, de plus ils n'étaient pas mauvais…. Le stratagème de Naruto était très rusé ils n'ont vu que tu feu. » Conclua Shikamaru tout en arrivant chez Sakura.

« Oui, fit la jeune femme devant sa porte, il devrait pourvoir passer Juunin sans problème, on a enfin trouver le Naruto qu'on connaissait, bien qu'il reste froid quand il est avec nous… On dirait qu'il s'amuse quand il se bat. »

Shikamaru ne trouva rien a répondre, il adressa a Sakura un signe d'au revoir et rentra chez lui.

Naruto, lui, c'était affalé sur son lit, la mission était facile mais il fallait rester éveiller la nuit, il était fatigué. Dans son esprit il entendait le démon gronder.

« Pourquoi t'es tu battu comme une fillette ? On aurait un en mettre plein la vue a t'es examinateurs ! »

« humph », répondis Naruto, « de toute façon c'est réglé, bonne nuit mon petit démon. »

« …… »

Chapitre 3 finnnit !

Review comme toujours !


End file.
